Show me Love
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Porque Itachi já demonstrara seu amor por ele. Era hora de mostrar seu amor também .:SasuIta, Uchihacest:. .:Yaoi, OOC, Incesto, Lemon, Hentai:. .:Dedicações dentro:. .:Décima de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.
1. Show me Passion

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto. A música apresentada neste capítulo, _Show me Love_, também não me pertence, pertencendo à _t.A.T.u_.

**Advertências:** OOC (Out Of Character, ou seja, uma pessoa com comportamento fora do normal), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Incesto (ou seja, dois irmão tendo uma relação bem mais profunda do que uma de irmãos), Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), Hentai (ou seja, relação sexual heterossexual).

**Pares:** SasukeItachi, SasuIta, Uchihacest. FugakuxMikoto, FugaMiko.

**Comentários Iniciais:** Estou completamente surpresa com o que eu fiz. Incesto? Nunca esperei fazer uma Uchihacest, mas de vez em quando é bom variar mesmo. Este capítulo vai para a Camis, adorável reviewriter que de vez em quando me dá a honra de receber seus reviews em Memórias. É a única shot que eu irei repartir em duas, isso porque ficou enorme. E a segunda é maior que a primeira, por incrível que pareça. Próxima semana eu postarei a segunda shot, que tem Lemon e Hentai entrelaçados. Meu primeiro Hentai! Espero que fique bom – o que eu não tenho tanta certeza – mas por enquanto fiquem com este primeiro capítulo. A música que aparece tanto neste quanto aparecerá no próximo capítulo é "Show me Love" da t.A.T.u. É um tributo à música também, já que ela me ajudou muito em várias fanfics como inspiração. Os fatos narrados nessa fanfic são exatamente o que me passa à mente quando fecho os olhos e imagino a música como fundo de um AMV. Penso em fazer uma série de songfics, porque Show me Love é somente uma das que me inspira como se fosse fundo de AMV. Até madurar a idéia e escolher as músicas, elas somente me servirão de ajuda às que já tenho em andamento. Boa leitura!

* * *

-

**Show me Passion**

-

**Allo**  
_Alô_

**Allo**  
_Alô_

**Vidish' veter?**  
_Você vê vento?_

**Nu I chto?**  
_Tá e daí?_

**Posmotri v okno**  
_Olhe pela janela_

**Nu I chto?**  
_Tá e daí?_

**A vchera bylo solntse**  
_Ontem tinha sol_

**Nu I chto?**  
_Tá e daí?_

**Zachem ty vse vremya govorish' odno I tozhe?**  
_Por que você fala o tempo todo a mesma coisa?_

**A ya avtootvetchik**  
_Eu sou uma secretária eletrônica_

A relação entre Sasuke e Itachi nunca tinha sido algo que condizia com sua condição de irmãos. Quem os visse de longe, excetuando a semelhança física, diria que eram conhecidos, ou talvez parentes distantes. Desde que Itachi se tornara ANBU, e Sasuke passara a frequentar a academia, ambos se distanciavam cada vez mais, ao ponto de quase serem estranhos um para o outro. Sasuke, o pequeno de oito anos, sentia-se ignorado pelo irmão mais velho.

O de doze, com idéias mais claras em mente, comparou a relação dos irmão como a de vizinhos conversando pelo telefone, e um deles ligando a secretária eletrônica, para fingir que ouvia e para não ser importunado. Este, provavelmente, era Itachi. Era como se as coisas que o pequeno Sasuke falasse entrassem por um ouvido de Itachi, e saíssem pelo outro, sem fixarem-se. Era enervante conviver com algo que parecia mais uma máquina do que um ser humano.

A questão é que a irmandade, ou o que restara dela, corroía-se cada vez mais, conforme o tempo passava e o extermínio do clã chegava. Sasuke, aos quinze, sabia perfeitamente que Itachi fizera tudo por seu irmão menor, de maneira tão altruísta que era difícil de sequer imaginar. Mas ambos irmãos tinham uma relação que superava os tradicionais vínculos sanguíneos, passando para uma cumplicidade misturada à um pouco de amor doentio. Tudo regado generosamente com porções de enganações e fingimentos por parte de um, além de egoísmo e inveja por parte de outro.

Mas, sobre tudo, o que mais deixava Sasuke irritado – principalmente no natal, época na qual mais lembrava de sua família - eram as ações mecânicas de Itachi. Como uma secretária eletrônica, gravando recados e nunca respondendo. Talvez, por muito tempo, o próprio Itachi se sentisse um robô. Sasuke não duvidava nada disto. E, era natal. Então ninguém poderia recriminar Sasuke de pensar em algumas memórias não completamente claras e totalmente pecaminosas, enquanto estava sozinho numa noite de natal, pensando em seu irmão mais velho.

**This was an accident**

_Isto foi um acidente_

_- Sasuke, como seu irmão será o patriarca do clã, estará ocupado. Então, você deve tomar a missão de manter a linhagem principal do clã Uchiha – Fugaku dizia, enquanto olhava para o céu nublado._

_- Como assim, papai? - Sasuke tinha apenas 8 anos, não entenderia facilmente do que Fugaku estava falando. O pai se enervava cada vez mais com a inocência do menor, o que considerava uma fraqueza._

_- Quer dizer que você irá se limitar a casar e ter filhos, mantendo a linhagem principal. Itachi estará mais ocupado no comando do clã – Fugaku, por um momento, olhou Sasuke de esguelha – E talvez no da vila – ele balbuciou, sem qualquer expectativa de que Sasuke ouvisse. Mas o menor ouviu._

_- O que você disse? - Sasuke franziu o cenho, e piscou os olhos em confusão. Fugaku rolou os olhos._

_- Nada que seja de sua incumbência – o mais velho respondeu friamente – Voltando ao assunto, ele será o pilar ninja, e você o pilar familiar._

_- Verdade? - os olhos de Sasuke brilharam ao perceber que Fugaku estava lhe dando uma missão importante. Talvez tão importante quanto a de Itachi!_

_- Sim. Devemos parecer uma família unida exteriormente – Sasuke desviou o olhar. Aquilo significava que era somente para manter a imagem? - Como todos sabem, somos um clã ninja, e os laços afetivos são desprezados por ninjas de verdade. Ou seja, Itachi será o pilar principal – sem qualquer remordimento, Fugaku destruiu com qualquer ilusão de seu filho, conseguindo atiçar-lhe mais ainda a inveja contra seu irmão mais velho._

_Sasuke já devia esperar isto. Era Itachi. Era **sempre** Itachi._

**Not the kind were sirens sounds**

_Não do tipo no qual sirenes tocam_

_- Então, com quem devo casar?- Sasuke voltou a ter brilho nos olhos, tentando ignorar a vontade de chorar e perguntar ao pai como ele poderia ser mais forte que Itachi e como acabar com ele._

_- Mulheres, óbvio – Fugaku franziu o cenho em desagrado. Aquele pirralho imprestável nem sabia o que era uma mulher?_

_- E como são as mulheres? - pronto, respondida a pergunta. Fugaku rolou os olhos pela enésima vez._

_- Elas são bonitas, geralmente. Têm bastantes curvas no corpo, mas as mais novas têm uma silhueta menos formada. O rosto é delicado, as mãos também, provavelmente. Se quiser tirar dúvidas, compare à sua mãe. Ela é uma mulher. Ah, e elas têm cabelos longos._

_- E todas têm cabelos longos? - Sasuke perguntou novamente, fazendo Fugaku exasperar-se – Mamãe tem cabelos longos..._

_- Sim, todas as mulheres têm cabelos longos – era mentira, porque várias tinham cabelos curtos, mas Fugaku estava sem paciência de explicar os detalhes femininos para Sasuke._

_- E por que eu tenho que casar com uma mulher?_

_- Para ter filhos – mais uma vez, Fugaku rolou os olhos._

_- E como se tem filhos? - Sasuke estava genuinamente interessado, procurando saber de cada detalhe para que pudesse superar Itachi._

_- Você irá descobrir. Agora eu tenho algo para fazer – Fugaku se levantou e saiu da varanda, evadindo das perguntas que Sasuke continuaria a fazer._

_Era sempre do mesmo jeito. Fugaku dava uma desculpa para se livrar de Sasuke. Ele parecia não suportar seu filho menor. Mas Sasuke já decidira: cumpriria sua missão com êxito, copiando o que seu pai fazia com sua mãe. Para ele era uma idéia genial, era só achar uma mulher. Mas a idéia genial acabaria em desastre._

**Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling**  
_Nunca se quer percebemos que repentinamente estávamos caindo aos pedaços_

_- Nii-san! - mesmo que Sasuke sentisse inveja de Itachi, ainda o amava. E, amando-o, queria estar sempre perto dele. Mas Itachi não estava - "...Como sempre..." - Sasuke finalizou em pensamentos o que sabia que aconteceria. Então, pôs-se a pensar, sentado no chão da varanda, vendo as pessoas passaram._

_Mulheres têm cabelos longos. Então, se Sasuke quisesse se casar e cumprir sua missão designada, seria com alguém de cabelos longos. Quem ele conhecia com cabelos longos? Mamãe... Nii-san... Espera aí... Nii-san? Foi então que Sasuke notou que Itachi tinha cabelos longos, pele e rosto delicados, curvas não muito pronunciadas, e era bem parecido com Mikoto. Então Itachi era uma mulher? A única coisa que ele não tinha era as curvas muito sinuosas, mas ele era jovem, e jovens mulheres não possuem curvas muito detalhadas. Será que Sasuke podia se casar com Itachi? Um sorriso brilhante apareceu nos lábios de Sasuke, e seus olhos brilharam mais intensamente, quando ele finalmente entendeu o que aquilo significava._

_Comparando a relação de seu pai e sua mãe, ele viu que sua mãe era a submissa e doce esposa, enquanto Fugaku era quem liderava o clã, o patriarca. Se Sasuke casasse com Itachi, provavelmente o mais velho seria igual à mãe dos dois, uma esposa submissa que cuida dos filhos, e Sasuke tomasse o lugar do pai, sendo o patriarca. Assim, Sasuke tomaria o lugar que Fugaku preparara para Itachi, e finalmente seria o filho preferido do pai. Quanto a Itachi... Bom, Mikoto era muito mais feliz – ou aparentava ser – do que Fugaku, podendo-se ver no sorriso doce dela. Ela gostava de cuidar dos filho. Itachi, sendo mulher, talvez gostasse também. Era algo como o instinto maternal, que Sasuke ouvira falar à tempos._

_Estava decidido: ele cortejaria Itachi, e casaria com ele. Então, seria o preferido de Fugaku, tomando a missão dele próprio e de seu irmão para si, compartilhando sua missão com Itachi. Então, todos seriam felizes._

**Tell me how you've never felt**

_Diga-me como você nunca se sentiu_

_Itachi entrou pela porta no momento em que Sasuke refletia sobre o assunto. Quando o menor viu que Itachi estava lá, sorriu radiante. Ele gostava de seu irmão, mesmo que o invejasse doentiamente. Itachi sentou-se do lado do menor, respirando pausadamente. Olhou quase que clinicamente para Sasuke, tentando achar o motivo do comportamento estranho de seu irmãozinho. Porque Itachi sabia que Sasuke andava mais desmotivado por causa de seu pai. Então, por que estava tão feliz?_

_- Algo de bom aconteceu? Conte-me – Itachi disse amenamente, não demonstrando qualquer curiosidade ou preoupação._

_- Ah, irmão... Você gosta de crianças? - Sasuke perguntou, sondando se daria certo seu pequeno plano._

_- Anh... Por que a curiosidade? - Itachi franziu o cenho, verdadeiramente curioso._

_- É que... Não sei, só me passou pela cabeça! Você gostaria de ficar no lugar da mamãe em vez do lugar do papai? O papai disse que futuramente você vai ficar no lugar dele... - Sasuke respirou fundo, mostrando a desmotivação que andava lhe abatendo._

_- Ah, é isso. Bem, acho que eu gostaria de ter a vida tranquila da mamãe – Itachi sorriu docemente, e os olhos de Sasuke brilharam._

_- Verdade?!_

_- É, verdade._

_- E se alguém te propor pra ficar igual à mamãe, cuidando dos seus filhos, você ficaria?_

_- Acho que sim._

_- Isso é ótimo! - Sasuke se levantou, e saiu correndo, alegre como em muito tempo Itachi não vira._

**Delicate or innocent**  
_Delicado ou inocente_

_- Qual é o seu segredo? - Mikoto perguntou, sorridente._

_- Nem me pergunte, mãe. Eu disse para ele que gostaria de ser como você, cuidando dos meus filhos, e ele saiu pulando por aí – Itachi deu de ombros, levantando-se de onde estava sentado._

_- E você, como está, meu amor? - ela perguntou novamente, acariciando o rosto de seu primogênito._

_- Sinto-me corrompido, como sempre – Itachi não queria encarar sua mãe, que forçou-o a fazê-lo, direcionando seu rosto de encontro ao dela._

_- É assim como você se sente sempre. E como você nunca se sentiu? - Mikoto franziu o cenho, preocupada._

_- Delicado ou inocente, acho._

**Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?**

_Você ainda tem dúvidas de que nós termos fé faz algum sentido?_

_- Às vezes eu acho que o mundo precisa é de fé, meu filho – Mikoto abraçou-o, tentando lhe dar algo do calor de mãe que lhe era negado no frio campo de batalha – Então, talvez, você um dia sinta-se delicado ou, quem sabe, inocente._

_- Nunca delicado, nem inocente. Com o que eu vejo todos os dias... Nunca inocente, nunca._

_- Tenha fé, um dia não haverá mais campo de batalha. Nós acabaremos com isso quando Konoha estiver em nossas mãos – Mikoto apertou o abraço, e seu filho mordeu o lábio inferior._

_- Às vezes eu acho que ter fé é perda de tempo, mãe. Ter fé, nesse mundo, parece não ter mais sentido._

_- Eu tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, e Sasuke é a prova encarnada disso._

_- Nascido no clã de demônios..._

_- ...Itachi!_

_- ...E sendo tão inocente... A inocência que me foi privada... A delicadeza que nunca tive... É, talvez ter fé ainda faça algum sentido._

**Tell me nothing ever counts**

_Diga-me que nada conta_

_Mikoto soltou seu filho, levemente reticente ao fazê-lo. Não gostava de deixar Itachi sozinho, mas Fugaku não permitia ter um filho consolado. Em qualquer hipótese._

_Itachi a olhou, escéptico. Era irritante ter uma mãe tão submissa. Às vezes, se pensado detenidamente, era algo frustrante. Ele não a impediu de ir embora, nunca impedia. Mas sabia que queria que ela ficasse, e, por uma vez sequer, lhe defendesse como defendia Sasuke. Fechou os olhos, tentando reter lágrimas. Aquilo não deveria lhe importar, era até ridículo. Sasuke precisava de mais proteção, por ser menor e desprotegido. Ignorando um soluço que há muito Itachi aprendera a controlar, apertou mais os olhos, fingindo que não se importava. Fingindo que sua mãe não parecia amar mais um do que outro._

_Fingindo que nada contava._

**Lashing out or breaking down**

_Atacando ou demolindo_

_O campo de batalha estava cheio. Ninjas se encontravam em ataques rápidos, buscando cortar a cabeça do oponente da maneira mais rápida e efetiva possível. Itachi penetrou a pele do oponente com sua kunai, contorcendo-a dentro da carne oposta para que o dano fosse maior, conseguindo arrancar um gemido de dor do oponente. Atrás de si outro ninja aparecia com uma katana em riste. Dos olhos dele destilava fúria, sendo vistos pela pequena fenda da máscara de caçador. Itachi virou-se, tomando em mãos uma katana pequena, retirada das costas._

_Largou a kunai, deixando que o corpo morto do inimigo caísse no chão, aproximando-se do outro como uma ráfaga de vento. Tudo tornara-se branco para o outro ninja, e logo vermelho. Seu próprio sangue escorria de seu peito, e sentia o frio metal adentrar-se por sua pele, encontrando os músculos e cortando-os impiedosamente. Itachi torceu o metal por dentro, e moveu para a direita, cortando parte do pulmão alheio. Um suspiro e o outro estava no chão, morto._

_Por um momento passageiro, Itachi cogitara a idéia de ser ele ali, ou algum de seus parentes. Franziu o cenho ao perceber que mal se importava se fosse algum de seus pais. Eles tinham mais que merecido a falta de consideração de Itachi por eles. A única pessoa a qual realmente lhe doeria estar assim, seria Sasuke. Os sensos aguçados de Itachi captaram outro inimigo vindo, e ele desenterrou a katana do corpo morto._

_Não era hora de pensar, e sim de atacar._

**Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around**

_Ainda alguem sai perdendo porque não há como voltar atrás_

_Voltara para casa, suado e encharcado de sangue que não era seu. Aquilo era normal no bairro Uchiha, mas ele preferia a discrição da noite. Também evitava que Sasuke o visse naquele estado deplorável. Imaginava Sasuke lhe perguntando como conseguira estar cheio de sangue, e somente a idéia lhe aterrorizava._

_Fechara os olhos, cansado, ao sentar-se na cama de seu quarto. Seu corpo inteiro doía, tinha uma costela quebrada, vários machucados e queimaduras por todos os lados, e a cama começava a se impregnar com o cheiro metálico do sangue. Mas resolveria amanhã, já que não era nada sério. Pior para seus inimigos, que morreram. Não tinham mais um amanhã para resolverem as coisas._

_E Itachi parou para pensar na pior mania do ser humano: deixar para amanhã o que se podia fazer hoje. Tantas pessoas morriam, ou eram infelizes, somente por esse fato: adiar. E a culpa que aquilo trazia era terrível, já que não há maneira de voltar atrás. As chances passam, a vida em si passa rápido demais. E talvez amanhã não haverá a mesma chance de hoje, já que a sorte só bate uma vez em cada porta. Ou pelo menos é o que sempre disseram para Itachi._

_Se ele pudesse voltar atrás... Faria muita coisa diferente. Começando por negar-se a participar do jogo doentio de que fazia parte como espião duplo. Itachi deitara-se na cama, massageando as têmporas, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça que sempre lhe acometia quando voltava de suas missões de assassinato. E pensar no 'e se...' somente lhe agravou o estado semi-febril de consciência. 'E se...' era uma das inquisições que poderia enlouquecer qualquer um. E se eu não tivesse ido ali? E se eu tivesse nascido em época diferente? E se aquilo fosse verdade? E se não tivesse aceitado aquilo tão passivamente? Tanto das perguntas mais simples às mais complexas, o 'e se...' tinha o poder de levar alguém à insanidade._

_E como Itachi não queria ficar louco – se bem que achava que já tinha algo de loucura em seu cérebro – deixou as questões do 'e se...' para os filósofos e foi dormir, já que amanhã seria um longo dia._

**Staring at your photograph**

_Olhando para sua fotografia_

Sasuke levantou-se da cama, e buscou algo que a muito tempo não via: a foto de sua família. Nela jazia um registro de que aquele lugar isolado e ainda impregnado de odor a sangue já havia tido uma família. Não uma família normal, mas não deixava de ser uma família.

Um pai extremamente frio, um 'cubo de gelo com pés', assim como o próprio Sasuke se tornara anos depois. Era até irônico, já que queria se parecer com seu pai.

Uma mãe submissa, e doce. Assim como Itachi, em uma época de sua vida, antes de ter suas mãos corrompidas por sangue e seu rosto banhado por lágrimas. Talvez o pequeno Sasuke de oito anos estivesse certo, e Itachi pudesse encaixar-se direito no lugar que Mikoto deixaria vazio.

Um irmão mais velho aparentemente tão frio quanto seu pai, mas que conseguiu arriscar tudo por seu pequeno irmãozinho, que não conseguiu perceber antes que fosse tarde demais.

E um irmão menor totalmente cego pela inveja e pela devoção a seu pai, que não soube ver que seu irmão maior padecia lentamente enquanto ele só sabia sentir cobiça por seu cargo na família.

**Everything now in the past**

_Tudo agora no passado_

Mas tudo estava no passado. A vida que aquele bairro uma vez teve, a relação amistosa dos dois irmãos, a mãe doce que sempre tinha os braços abertos para os dois, o pai sério e rígido, a casa - à sua maneira - acolhedora... Tudo no passado. E o passado não voltava, então Sasuke deixaria os 'e se..' para outra hora. Porque Itachi, uma vez ou outra, comentava que queria voltar ao passado. Mas os 'e se...' eram uma das coisas que poderiam fazer um ser humano enlouquecer rapidamente. E, por seu irmão, Sasuke não enlouqueceria. Ainda não.

**Never felt so lonely**

_Nunca me senti tão só_

_Sasuke franziu o cenho, vendo outras pessoas passarem pela rua. Queria pôr seu plano em prática, e logo! Paciência nunca foi uma das virtudes do pequeno Uchiha. Seus pais haviam saído, foram fazer um 'programa de adultos', ou pelo menos foi o que Fugaku disse com aquele seu típico olhar capaz de congelar o inferno, ou fazer Sasuke encolher-se e ter vontade de sair correndo. Talvez os dois._

_Estar sozinho em casa não era algo que realmente lhe agradasse. Ele não gostava da solidão, nunca gostara. Seu maior desejo era estar cercado por seus parentes, principalmente seus pais e seu irmão. Por isso casar com Itachi seria tão bom. Porque manteria a família mais unida, já que o casamento era entre os irmãos, e eles não precisariam se separar por casar com alguém de fora do âmbito familiar. Claro que Sasuke sequer pensou que nunca viu um casamento entre irmãos porque aquilo era proibido por religião, e talvez até pela lei. O único pensamento do garoto era de que ele gostava bastante do irmão, e dos pais. E ele não queria ficar sozinho, não mais._

_- Nii-san! - os olhos do pequeno brilharam quando viram, pela janela, que Itachi se aproximava. Pela porta dos fundos, Mikoto e Fugaku entravam juntos._

**I wish that you could show me love**  
_Eu queria que você pudesse me mostrar o amor_

Sasuke corou ao pensar no que fez em seguida. Se tivesse quinze anos, provavelmente não aconteceria. Mas tinha oito, e uma criança de oito anos não possui malícia como uma característica comum. Então fez algo que, na época, parecia o mais acertado para seu 'plano infalível'. Claro que o plano infalível falhara, já que Itachi estava comendo capim pela raiz naquele exato momento, e Sasuke nem tinha sequer pensado em lhe pedir em matrimônio com a aliança dentro de uma taça de champagne.

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Pelo canto do olho, Sasuke olhava os movimentos de seus pais na cozinha. No começo, o que viu foi algo realmente inocente. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, e ela sorria docemente para seu marido. Ele segurava uma sacola de compras, colorida, da qual não podia-se ver o conteúdo. Logo, Fugaku colocou a sacola sobre a mesa e puxou-a para si com a mão que segurava a dela. Largou a mão de Mikoto, e passou-a pelas costas da mesma._

_Ela corou, e olhou para os sapatos do marido, sussurrando algo com uma desculpa, que alguém poderia ver. Ele ignorou-a e usou a mão livre para erguer seu queixo, beijando-a lentamente. O rubor nas bochechas de Mikoto aumentou, e ela segurou firmemente na camisa do mais alto, fechando os olhos._

**Show me love 'till you open the door**  
_Mostre-me o amor até que você abra a porta_

_Então Sasuke ouviu um estrondo. Olhou para a porta, e viu Itachi abrindo-a. O barulho de outrora era o som que a chave fizera para abrir a porta trancada. Era uma questão de segurança que Sasuke nunca entendera. Eles não estavam em guerra, estavam? Ele não sabia, na época, que Konoha queria a cabeça dos Uchiha em bandejas de ouro, então era compreensivo._

_Itachi entrou na casa, sem expressões no rosto. Ele fechou os olhos, cansado. Era de conhecimento de Sasuke que Itachi estava em uma reunião da ANBU. Provavelmente mais alguma missão. Só que aquela missão era macabra demais: matar seu melhor amigo para conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan, depois matar seus pais e familiares. Sorte de Sasuke que o conselho não fazia a mínima idéia de que existia um Sharingan eterno, obtido com o roubo dos olhos do irmão do cobiçador de tal poder._

_Sasuke também não sabia que Itachi acabara de matar seu melhor amigo, para seguir tal plano macabro. No mundo dele, tudo era perfeito. Não, tudo **seria** perfeito. O menor dos irmão sorriu matreiro, pensando que talvez, se arrancasse um rubor do irmão mais velho, conseguiria um passo na carreira para chegar ao casamento dos dois. Assim como seu pai conseguiu obter um de sua mãe. Seu plano teria seu início ali, naquele momento. Virou-se para os pais, continuando a abservá-los._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_A cena que viu foi algo mais impactante do que a anterior, já que Sasuke tinha certa noção do que acontecia ao seu redor, mas não o que significava. Mikoto estava contra a parede, os lábios sendo tomados pelos de Fugaku como se suas vidas dependessem de tal ato. O garoto engoliu em seco, sem saber o porquê da razão do formigamento por seu corpo inteiro, e do calor repentino. A garganta secara repentinamente, como se ele estivesse exposto ao sol em demasia._

**Show me love 'till I'm up off the floor**  
_Mostre-me o amor até que eu levante do chão_

_Sasuke, que estava sentado no chão da varanda, levantou-se e caminhou para perto de Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho sorriu brevemente, juntando o dedo indicador ao médio, e tocando a testa de Sasuke com os dois dedos juntos, numa pressão leve. Sasuke franziu o cenho, desgostoso, e fez bico. Itachi dobrou os joelhos até estar na altura de Sasuke, e voltou a ter o rosto impassível._

_- Bom dia, irmãozinho. Como está?_

_- Bem agora..._

_- Mamãe ficou intrigada quando soube da sua felicidade momentânea. Ela diz que você está meio triste. Qual o motivo?_

_- Ah, nada não. Hoje eu resolvo – Sasuke sorriu da mesma maneira infantil de sempre, um sorriso de quem não tem problemas, ou que está armando alguma brincadeira. No momento, era os dois._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Com o canto dos olhos, Sasuke viu que Fugaku colocava uma mão sob a camisa de sua esposa, acariciando o umbigo e o abdômen. Com a outra, desabotoava a parte superior da camisa dela. Quando deixou parte do pescoço alvo à mostra, desgrudou seus lábios dos alheios, e passou a dar leves beijos desde o pescoço até o ombro de Mikoto._

_Ela, por sua vez, soltava alguns sons pela garganta, que Sasuke não entendia o que era naquela época. Mikoto apertou as pálpebras de seus olhos, deixando seu rosto cair, desleixado, sobre o ombro do marido. Os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, e as mãos começando a desabotoar a camisa de Fugaku._

**Show me love 'till i'ts inside my pores**  
_Mostre-me o amor até isto estar dentro dos meus poros_

_Sasuke segurou Itachi firmemente pelos ombros, e o olhou seriamente. O mais velho franziu o cenho, não sabendo o porquê da repentina ação do menor. Uma mão do pequeno Uchiha deslizou para a cintura de Itachi, imitando seu pai. A outra pôs-se nas costas do mais velho, puxando-o para si lentamente. Itachi arregalou os olhos, e foi aí que Sasuke lhe beijou._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Assim como Fugaku, Sasuke empurrou o mais velho contra a parede. Itachi continuava a estar apoiado nos pés, com as pernas dobradas à altura de Sasuke. Quando o menor lhe empurrou, sem desgrudar os lábios, fez com que Itachi se sentasse no chão, e ficasse com as costas apoiadas na parede. Então, Sasuke ajoelhou-se no chão, já que Itachi tinha ficado mais baixo por ter se sentado, e o menor sentou-se no colo do mais velho._

_Na cozinha, Mikoto escorregava pela parede, e Fugaku imitava Sasuke, sem sequer perceber, sentando-se no colo da mulher, continuando a beijá-la. Ele notou que as mãos de Fugaku subiam aos seios de sua esposa, brincando com um dos mamilos e apertando o outro. Sasuke subiu as mãos por sob a roupa de Itachi, imitando os movimentos do pai._

_Com um olho aberto Sasuke via as expressões de Itachi, e logo após via os movimentos de seu pai. Notou que Itachi tinha os olhos abertos, mais do que nunca antes vira, e estava corado, assim como a mãe dos dois. Sasuke sorriu entre o beijo, com um objetivo completo. Agora queria ter o outro: fazer Itachi soltar os mesmos sons que sua mãe soltava. _

**Show me love 'till I'm screaming for more**  
_Mostre-me o amor até eu estar gritando por mais_

_Sasuke deslizou as mãos para cima, tocando os mamilos de Itachi. Esse se retorceu no próprio lugar, como se não concordasse com isso. Itachi tinha as duas mãos aos lados de seus quadris, começando a cobrar vida e empurrando os pés de Sasuke. Sasuke pisou as duas com os pés, para que seu irmão parasse de se mexer tanto._

_Vendo que já registrara o que o pai fazia, fechou os olhos e passou a beliscar suavemente as pontas dos mamilos do irmão. Itachi tremeu, e soltou um gemido entre o beijo, abrindo a boca. Sasuke já vira que Fugaku usava a língua para beijar, sabe-se lá porque, e aproveitou a abertura para introduzir a língua na boca de Itachi._

_De sua garganta também saiu um som abafado pelo beijo, enquanto sua língua se movia vagarosamente, explorando a boca alheia, incitando a de Itachi a submeter-se e aproveitar o beijo. Sasuke, vendo que o beijo estava por findar por parte do batimento cardíaco acelerado, mordeu o lábio inferior de seu irmão, e afastou-se. Então, viu seu pai beijando sua mãe, e colocando as mãos por sob a saia dela. Acariciava a parte interna da coxa, e chegava perto da virilha, acariciando por sob a calcinha. Ela tremeu levemente, e soltou um gemido maior, arqueando as costas e fechando os olhos apertados._

_Sorriu, e voltou a beijar Itachi, que parecia ter tido a alma arrancada, parecido a um boneco sem vida. Sua mão direita continuava a acariciar o peito plano de seu irmão – algo que Sasuke estranhou enormemente, já que não era que mulheres tinham seios fartos? - enquanto a esquerda descia e acariciava a parte interna da coxa de seu irmão, aproximando-se da virilha, chegando ao membro dormido. Itachi deu um pulo em seu lugar, e soltou suas mãos do agarre dos pés de Sasuke, que em vão tentou apertar o agarre antes que Itachi se soltasse. De maneira quase instintiva, Itachi empurrou Sasuke para longe de si._

-

**Continua**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**Camis****  
**

**Comentário:**

#Olhando meio chocada ainda para os comentários iniciais #

A Camis que vc falou lá em cima, por acaso...sou eu? Ai. ! Porque se for, imagine a seguinte cena:

Estou eu aqui, morta de cansaço, depois de passar o dia todo estudando, ter ido numa festa, chegado tarde e pensando" Preciso dormir mais cedo, se não amanhã nem rola estudar pela manhã #.  
Com o sono tomando conta de mim, começo a bocejar enquanto leio os comentários iniciais e ...pimba! Meus olhos ficam arregalados, meu bocejo para no meio e eu fico com a boca totalmente aberta. Resumindo: completamente, totalmente pega de guarda baixa. E ainda estou! # respira fundo#

Tipo, você anda lendo mentes? Pq eu estava esta semana procurando uma SasuIta para ler o.0 Fiquei com medo agora, comofas? rsrsrsrsrs

E como a senhorita é má! Acabou a fic na melhor parte xD

Sinceramente, eu ainda não acredito...mas isso aqui é meu mesmo? Oh Deus, pq se for outra Camis, serei obrigada a pegar a fic dela # leva pedrada #

Bjos amore! E até a próxima!

**Resposta da Autora:**

É você sim. Que outra Camis que eu adoro tanto seria? É porque eu sou má, adoro surpreender! Realmente, eu ia te avisar, mas internet discada é uma praga e eu fiquei com preguiça #mode Shikamaru on# Bah, e não é que eu tinha escrito nesta sua semana passada o SasuIta? Eu postei uma semana depois por preguiça #aumento gradativo da intensidade do modo Shikamaru# e também atrasei por preguiça dessa internet. Só me dá desgosto mesmo... Ah, você pode me mandar link de alguma SasuIta que você conheça? Mas é SasuIta, não ItaSasu #pessoa doida que acha que Sasuke seria seme de Itachi# É que o Sasuke vive com aqueles baitolados "nii-san" nas ItaSasu, e eu me cansei disso ¬¬ Tenha meeeedo #rindo maniacamente# Sim, eu sou má e acabo na melhor parte! Por isso quando eu faço oneshots me perguntam se tem continuação... Fazer o que... Só que essa tem! Não precisa, é seu sim, nenhuma outras Camis na parada ^^ Kissus!

* * *

**Elizia Kiyamada Oro-Chan ****  
**

**Comentário:**

Putz, tou pasma. Caramba, que foda. Parabéns!

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa, muito obrigada! Eu demorei alguns dias para organizar a idéia, mas parece que deu certo! Espero realmente que tenha gostado. Kissus!

* * *

**danyela49****  
**

**Comentário:**

desculpa a demora neechan, eu me mudei pra morar com meu pai e demoro pra mim arrumar minhas coisas ._.  
bem ja postei o seu presente, só pra avisar, é "Lost Memories"  
eu não gosto tanto de uchihascest mais... esse ta demais +.+ neechan você é muito pervertida u.u mais eu adoro isso +.+  
eu exijo que você continua entende? EXIJO! mais não precisa se apressar u.u  
kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate =*  
ja ne

**Resposta da Autora:**

Perdoada, nee-chan. Eu também demorei para responder os reviews, e estou atolada até o pescoço com eles #preguiça de responder# então seria a suja falando da mal lavada xD Eu sei, copiei a fic para o meu pc e quando tiver algum tempo, juro que leio e mando review ^^ Minha escola está querendo me afogar, certamente, e eu não tenho muito tempo... Hehe, que bom que gostou. Nem todo o Uchihacest faz minha cabeça, mas eu também gostei desse. Eu odeio ItaSasu, mas amo SasuIta xD É que o Sasuke vira uma bicha com o Itachi de seme ¬¬ Mas o Itachi de uke sempre mantém a compostura! Menos com KisaIta, coisa que eu também não gosto muito... Mas encaro se o Itachi não for uma florzinha fresca. Eu sou pervertida. Eu sei, você sabe, a torcida do Flamengo sabe... xD Tudo bem, continuei! Não precisa estressar, honey ^^ Relaxa e goza, como diz Martinha xD Kissus!

* * *

**'TaMyS2'-'**

**Comentário:**

OMFG  
sua fic ta muito legal, espero que sasuke consiga oq ele queria  
continua

**Resposta da Autora:**

Muito obrigada! Bom, digamos que o Sasuke pode conseguir... Ou não. Basta ler para conferir ^^ Espero que você goste do que ler, e obrigada pelo review. Kissus!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Porque Itachi já demonstrara seu amor por ele. Era hora de mostrar seu amor também."_

_Show me Love_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** Sim, acabei na melhor parte. Adoro fazer isto, mas não é por este motivo. A primeira parte da música acaba aqui. Para quem ouvir "Show me Love", entenderá o que eu estou falando. Após a última frase deste capítulo, começa um solo instrumental, e depois a segunda parte. Neste capítulo, ficam a primeira parte, o pré-refrão e o refrão. No próximo, há a segunda parte, o pré-refrão é trocado (é constituído de duas estrofes, e na segunda parte elas são trocadas) e o refrão novamente. Após, acompanha-se um período independente, onde as cantoras falam com uma voz bastante... Unh... Orgásmica, na minha humilde opinião. É por isto que eu penso besteira quando ouço. E é por isto que tem Lemon e Hentai no próximo capítulo. Então, até a próxima semana!


	2. Show me Love

**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto. A música apresentada neste capítulo, _Show me Love_, também não me pertence, pertencendo à _t.A.T.u_.

**Advertências:** OOC (Out Of Character, ou seja, uma pessoa com comportamento fora do normal), Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Incesto (ou seja, dois irmão tendo uma relação bem mais profunda do que uma de irmãos), Violação (ou seja, sexo não-consentido por uma das partes, estupro), Hentai (ou seja, relação sexual heterossexual).

**Pares:** SasukeItachi, SasuIta, Uchihacest. FugakuxMikoto, FugaMiko.

**Comentários Iniciais:** É, acabou. Finalmente, a série Adversidades no Natal está oficialmente aposentada. O último capítulo, Show me Love, é a continuação de Show me Passion, dedicado a Camis. Este, por sua vez, vai para todos os que acompanharam esta série, capítulo por capítulo. Deve ter sido difícil, já que primeiramente eu a coloquei em formato de long-shot, e depois transferi para one-shot. Aos que adicionam como favorito ou alerta – tanto autor quanto história -, aos que comentam e aos que somente lêem. Especialmente para Moon, meu namorado – Eu te amo!. Sei que dediquei minha primeira história para ele, mas não resisti à tentação. Espero que ele não odeie o Lemon (xD). Só você acalenta meu coração, honey. Espero que gostem, à leitura!

* * *

-

**Show me Love**

-

**Random acts of mindlessness**

_Atos aleatórios de burrice_

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos, sentindo as órbitas doerem ao fazê-lo com tanta força, quando sentiu a queimação em sua bochecha, resultado do tapa que recebera, proveniente da mão direita de seu irmão mais velho. Itachi por um momento lhe olhara com extrema raiva, e berrou, consternado e histérico:_

_- O que você pensa que estava fazendo?!_

_Sasuke não sabia ao certo como responder, já que não sabia como Itachi tomaria seu plano. Mas tinha certeza que partir tão abertamente para o ataque foi uma péssima idéia. Suas pálpebras tornaram-se pesadas pela água salina que começava a se acumular em seus olhos. Ele, com a vista embaçada, apontou a cozinha, e Itachi, com o cenho franzido, caminhou até lá._

**Commonplace occurrences**

_Ocorrências banais_

_No momento em que Itachi presenciou a cena que Sasuke vira antes, uma luz pareceu acender-se em sua mente fragilizada. Sasuke simplesmente vira aquilo, e interpretara errado! Como se aquela fosse uma demonstração de amor que pudesse ser feita por irmãos. Ele estava apenas confuso. Claro que a verdade passava perto - mas nem tanto - do raciocínio de Itachi._

_Sasuke já tinha derramado algumas das lágrimas retidas, e Itachi apiedou-se de seu irmãozinho tolo. Voltou a dobrar as pernas para ficar em sua altura, e abraçou o pequeno. Acariciou gentilmente os cabelos negro-azulados, e afastou-o lentamente, sorrindo de maneira terna. Sasuke engoliu o choro, sorrindo timidamente. Então Itachi notou, ao olhar de canto, que a cena tornava-se um pouco mais... quente. Engoliu o riso ao pensar que Sasuke também imitaria aquilo. Afinal, era para rir-se, e não para chorar, já que era somente algo banal, uma simples ocorrência causada por fatos aleatórios que nada tinham de importantes._

**Chances and surprises, another state of consciousness**

_Acasos e surpresas, outro nível de consciência_

_Itachi aproximou-se da cena, com Sasuke segurando firmemente sua mão. Então, tossiu fortemente, tentando fazer com que seus pais parassem de se agarrar em plena cozinha. Sua mãe, ao notar que ambos estavam ali, fechou a camisa e, corada, escondeu-se atrás de Fugaku._

_-A casa tem crianças, sabiam? É pra isso que existem motéis – Itachi sorriu debochado, e Fugaku sorriu exatamente da mesma maneira._

_-Acha que voltamos de onde? - Mikoto arregalou os olhos, e encolheu-se atrás do marido. Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se o que raios era um motel, e o porquê de sua mãe se sentir tão embaraçada ao sequer lembrar de um._

_-Na verdade, não quero nem saber – Itachi sorriu levemente, e retirou-se, levando Sasuke junto._

**Tell me nothing ever counts**

_Diga-me que nada conta_

_- Nii-san, você está bravo comigo? - Sasuke perguntou, soluçando e fazendo bico, não agradando-lhe a idéia de ficar mais afastado ainda de seu irmão._

_- Não, fique tranquilo – Itachi parou de andar, e virou-se para Sasuke, dando-lhe um sorriso radiante. Um daqueles que ele mostrava somente para o pequeno. E, mesmo assim, era muito estranho para Sasuke ver Itachi sorrir – Nós somos irmãos, Sasuke – Itachi parou de sorrir, ficando mais sério – E sempre haverão barreiras entre nós, e brigas, e inveja, mas isso não significa que devemos nos separar. Somos irmãos, e somente podemos contar um com o outro. Então, entre nós, nada ruim deve contar, já que isso significaria perder o outro. Por isso, eu não vou contar essa experiência, porque não quero perder você._

_- Nii-san... - Sasuke o olhou com orgulho. Apesar de invejá-lo, adorava seu irmão. E talvez fosse esse mesmo o motivo de invejá-lo._

_Itachi lhe beijou na testa, segurando o queixo infantil. Logo após, afastou-se, sorrindo docemente._

_- Assim que você deve me beijar – ele piscou para Sasuke, e dirigiu-se em direção da porta._

_Quando Itachi saiu, Sasuke sorriu também. Afinal, Itachi tinha razão. Entre eles, nada deveria contar._

**Lashing out or breaking down**

_Atacando ou demolindo_

_Sasuke foi direto para o campo de treinamento familiar, tentando acertar mais shurikens que outrora. Claro, se ele fosse patriarca do clã, teria que ser tão forte quanto Itachi. E ele sabia que aquele tapa no rosto havia tido força comedida, porque Sasuke teria alguns ossos fraturados se não tivesse._

_Deixando de lado o 'e se', Sasuke voltou às shurikens._

_Uma, certo._

_Duas, errado._

_Três, errado._

_Quatro, certo._

_Cinco, errado._

_Seis, errado._

_Sete, certo._

_Oito, errado._

_Nove, errado._

_Dez, certo._

_O corpo de Sasuke ferveu ao ter certeza de que Itachi acertaria todas._

_Mas ele também conseguiria, e desposaria Itachi após isso._

**Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around**

_Ainda alguem sai perdendo porque não há como voltar atrás_

_Itachi deixou-se escorregar pela parede, roçando os lábios com os dedos. Era seu primeiro beijo. E, oh Deus, tinha sido com seu irmão mais novo. Espremeu as pálpebras, sentindo-se mais sujo do que nunca. Nem quando matara pela primeira vez sentira-se assim. E, por toda a consideração à inocência do pequeno, resolveu não lhe dizer nada daquilo. Sasuke não enteria, mas era tão errado..._

_Resolveu então carregar aquele peso consigo, junto aos outros que em tão jovem idade já tinha. Assassino, impiedoso, insensível, e agora incestuoso. Era só o que lhe faltava para sentir-se mais nojento do que antes._

_Abriu os olhos, vendo o céu azul. Teria que suportar tudo o que sentia, ou Sasuke ficaria preocupado. Mordeu o lábio inferior, rezando para que não ficasse com medo de se aproximar de Sasuke. Era tudo o que menos queria, já que a única pessoa que lhe fazia viver era seu pequeno irmãozinho._

**Tell me how you've never felt**

_Diga-me como você nunca se sentiu_

_- Por que você imitou o papai? - mesmo que Itachi tentasse, acabou por cair na tentação no dia seguinte._

_Sasuke duvidou em dizer algo, mas resolveu que o melhor seria abrir o jogo e ver a opinião de Itachi de uma vez._

_- É que ele me disse que eu teria que casar com uma mulher, e... Bem, a mamãe é uma mulher, e você também por ser igual a ela..._

_- Como?! - a voz de Itachi voltou a alterar-se, e Sasuke se encolheu em seu lugar._

**Delicate or innocent**  
_Delicado ou inocente_

_Itachi corou, ao perceber que Sasuke pensara que ele era uma mulher. Está bem, ele não tinha o corpo exatamente masculino, um pouco andrógino talvez, mas **feminino**? Depois Shisui dizia que era paranóia a hora que ele gastava na frente do espelho tentando colocar algo masculino o suficiente para que ele não parecesse um menininho facilmente violável._

_Então arregalou os olhos ao notar que fôra compleramente inocente ao não desconfiar de algo parecido, e seu corpo era em certa maneira delicado. Sorriu, sentindo o coração palpitar mais forte._

_- Eu achei que se eu casasse com você como a mamãe casou com o papai, eu poderia manter a família junta para sempre... Se você e eu casarmos com outros, vamos nos separar – Sasuke choramingou, e Itachi lhe acariciou os cabelos._

_- Quem te disse que eu sou uma mulher?_

_- Papai._

_Itachi levantou-se de seu lugar, berrando enfurecido._

_- PAI!_

**Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?**

_Você ainda tem dúvidas de que nós termos fé faz algum sentido?_

_Sasuke correu até sua mãe, tentando descobrir a razão de Itachi estar furioso por ser chamado de mulher. Ele não o era?_

_- Sasuke querido, não corra dentro de casa!_

_- Mamãe, eu tenho algo para te perguntar – Sasuke parou de correr, sentando-se ao lado da mãe, que descascava algumas batatas._

_- Fale, meu amor. Estou te escutando, sim?_

_- Bem... Uma mulher de treze anos é chamada de mulher?_

_- Comunmente não – Mikoto franziu o cenho – Alguns chamam, mas eu acho que são pequenas demais para serem mulheres. Há idade para tudo, meu anjo. Se bem que Mulher designa todo o sexo feminino humano, não importando a idade. _

_- E como se chama a mulher mais jovem? - Sasuke sorriu, achando que Itachi ficara fulo porque Fugaku deu a entender que ele já era mulher, quando na verdade ainda não era. Talvez estivesse ofendido por ser chamado de velho._

_- Moça, garota, menina... tanto faz._

_- Ah, sim – da próxima, Sasuke não o chamaria de mulher, certamente – E alguma menina fica ofendida se é chamada de mulher?_

_- Geralmente não. Maioria gosta até. Elas se sentem mais femininas, sei lá. Muitas meninas gostariam de serem mais velhas, então se sentem felizes por serem chamadas de mulheres. Mas algumas ficam furiosas, como eu quando namorava com seu pai. Eu quase dei um soco nele quando ele me chamou de velha. Se bem que quase todas odeiam ser chamadas de velhas – Mikoto sorriu, lembrando de alguns fatos anteriores ao casamento e à seus filhos._

_- Obrigado! - Sasuke saiu correndo, e Mikoto sorriu docemente. Talvez fé não fosse em vão mesmo._

**You play games, I play tricks**

_Você brinca jogos, eu prego peças_

_As folhas mexiam-se violentamente nos galhos, algumas soltando-se do sustentador de suas frágeis vidas. Um homem passava por elas como uma ráfaga de vento, intempestivo, centrado em um único objetivo. Isso até ouvir um grito infantil._

_- Nii-san!_

_Itachi quase caiu da árvore, literalmente._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sasuke?! Eu não tinha te dito que a floresta proibida era perigosa? Como raios você entrou aqui?!_

_- Anh... Você deixou o portão aberto...?_

_Itachi teve a vontade súbita de bater com a cabeça no tronco da árvore, até desmaiar. Mas claro que não fez, era um Uchiha, e o gênio do clã, e também não queria ter uma dor de cabeça._

_- E como você chegou aqui? - Itachi franziu o cenho, desgostoso._

_- Anh... Andando...?_

_- Andando? Como? - o cenho do maior se franzia cada vez mais, aprofundando as marcas de expressão na testa._

_- Com os pés? - Sasuke o olhou como se estivesse maluco._

_- Vá embora, eu estou treinando – Itachi voltou às kunais, jogando-as em alvos pré-estabelecidos._

_- Mas...! - Sasuke notou que Itachi nem ao menos percebia sua presença, então deu as costas e voltou por onde veio. Itachi parou o que fazia, e suspirou._

_- Irmãozinho, se você soubesse... - Itachi sorriu melancolicamente. Era melhor assim. Pelo menos Sasuke não levaria um baque tão grande quando soubesse do futuro extermínio do clã._

**Girls and girls but you're the one**

_Meninas e meninas, mas você é o único_

_Caminhando, emburrado, Sasuke parou para notar nas outras meninas da cidade. Poucas eram dignas de serem chamadas de feias, e muitas eram realmente lindas. Algumas usavam vestidos simples, algo que intrigou Sasuke, por nunca ver Itachi com um._

_Tinham garotas de todos os tipos de cabelos, do rosa ao verde, passando por cores normais, e algumas bizarras. Era uma variedade enorme, e ele sabia que era só piscar para que alguma se derretesse por ele. Na verdade, ele nem precisava insinuar algo, e as meninas já pulavam encima dele. Mas Itachi não era assim. E era algo que Sasuke valorizava nele._

_Por um efêmero momento, Sasuke cogitou a idéia de deixar Itachi livre de seu plano, e escolher algumas das meninas. Não, ele não o faria. Por quê? Talvez fosse pelo clã, pela aceitação... Não, na verdade era porque a única pessoa com quem imaginava gastar sua vida era Itachi. E ele nem ao menos cogitava a idéia de se divorciar depois._

_Não importava quantas meninas houvesse, Itachi era o único de sua escolha._

**Like a game of pick-up-sticks**

_Como um jogo de pegar palitos_

_- Você é o único no centro de Konoha, Itachi – Fugaku comentou, sério._

_- Eu sei, tenho consciência disso._

_- Então por que continua gastanto tempo à toa com Sasuke? Hávera tempo depois de aniquilarmos Konoha._

_- Porque o tempo que estamos perdendo agora nunca vai voltar atrás, pai – Itachi olhou-o, insensível. Como Fugaku passara a odiar o rosto impecavelmente inexpressivo de Itachi... E admirar, como cada detalhe do filho._

_- Eu criei você para ser o melhor, Itachi – Fugaku franziu o cenho, Itachi lhe encarou com seus olhos frios._

_- Não pai, você me criou para ser você._

_Itachi não poderia estar mais certo._

**Played by fucking lunatics**  
_Jogados por malditos lunáticos_

_- Você é o único no centro de Uchiha, Itachi – o conselheiro disse calmamente, num tom que sugerisse a importância daquilo para a vila inteira._

_- Eu sei, tenho consciência disso._

_- Quais seus planos, Itachi? - outro conselheiro questionou, e Itachi controlou o meio sorriso que afloraria de seus lábios._

_Diferente de Fugaku, os conselheiros tinham certeza de que não estavam no controle. Fugaku ainda não sabia desse pequeno detalhe. Como não soube que o maior sonho de Itachi era ser médico, curando pessoas, e não matando-as. Como não soube que Madara havia lhe contatado e dado total apoio para o massacre que ocorreria. Como não sabia que Itachi a cada dia tinha mais certeza de que o que Fugaku queria consigo era corrigir seu próprio passado, manipulando Itachi como se fosse ele próprio._

_Mas Itachi não seria mais uma marionete._

_Estavam em um jogo de palitos, no qual tem que se tirar palito por palito, até chegar ao final. E Itachi tinha a pequena impressão de que era o palito mais soterrado pelos outros. Se fosse removido, todos os outros cairiam, e o jogo terminaria. Um à pouco eliminado foi Shisui, e Itachi não admitiria que Sasuke fosse o próximo._

_- Posso lhe pedir algo, Hokage-sama? - Sarutobi, que olhava para o teto, mirou Itachi com seus olhos sábios._

_- Sim._

_Itachi sorriu._

_A marionete cortou os próprios cordões._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_A casa em penumbras impossibilitava uma boa visão do caminho. Sasuke procurava um copo de água, a sede lhe abatera naquela madrugada. Talvez porque não tivesse bebido muito, nem comido, por estar divagando a tarde inteira. Não era calor, já que era inverno. Ele sorriu ao lembrar da grande árvore de natal da sala, com os presentes sob ela._

_Enquanto tateava as paredes para não precisar ligar a luz – seu pai já lhe achava fraco, se soubesse que precisava de luz acesa para ver algo... - acabou por, inevitavelmente, ouvir barulhos provenientes do quarto de seus pais. Em frente dele, ficava o quarto de Itachi. O pequeno não tinha certeza absoluta de que o barulho fosse só do quarto de seus progenitores, então colocou as mãos em ambas maçanetas, já que o corredor era algo estreito._

**Show me love 'till you open the door**  
_Mostre-me o amor até que você abra a porta_

_As portas deslizaram-se suavemente para trás, chocando-se com suas respectivas paredes de maneira suave e pouco sonora._

_No quarto de Itachi, o Uchiha dormia placidamente, um sono pesado. Mesmo que fosse ANBU, quando Itachi dormia, era quase impossível acordar-lhe. Podia-se entrar em seu quarto, revirá-lo de ponta-cabeça, e ele nem ao menos se mexeria na cama. Talvez fosse a segurança de estar em casa. Se bem que aquilo estava mais para um campo de guerra do que para uma casa._

_No quarto de seus pais, ambos estavam acordados, mas não notaram a locomoção da porta até a parede. Fugaku estava por cima de Mikoto, e mesmo com o frio do inverno, ambos estavam nus e sem algo que lhes cobrisse. Pelas bochechas avermelhadas de Mikoto, frio não era exatamente o que eles sentiam._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_As pernas de Sasuke falharam quando ele ouviu um sonoro gemido sair da boca de sua mãe. Caiu no chão, mas não fez muito barulho. Encolheu-se perto da porta, assistindo como seu pai sugava com vontade o mamilo de sua mãe, enquanto tocava com o polegar dentro dos lábios grandes da zona pélvica._

_Ela gemeu novamente, fincando as unhas nas costas do marido, os olhos lacrimejantes. A outra mão de Fugaku pousou-se no outro seio, apertando o mamilo entre o dedo indicador e médio, enquanto os outros dedos apertavam a pele em volta. Se beijaram, e Mikoto soltou outro gemido entrecortado no beijo. Repentinamente a boca de Sasuke tornara-se mais seca do que antes, e o calor apoderara-se não só de sua boca, mas de seu corpo inteiro._

**Show me love 'till I'm up off the floor**  
_Mostre-me o amor até que eu levante do chão_

_Sasuke tomou o maior cuidado possível para que seus pais não lhe vissem ao levantar do chão. Mas eles estavam entretidos o suficiente para não ouvirem uma bala de canhão, se fosse disparada de seu quarto._

_Virou-se para o quarto de Itachi, olhando o rosto quase angelical de seu irmão. Uma ideia fugaz passou em sua mente. Ele sabia que o que seus pais faziam era algo realmente íntimo, como tomar banho, ou ter uma escova de dente para si._

_E parecia que somente pares casados faziam aquilo, já que ele não via as pessoas na rua fazendo algo parecido. Claro, beijos ele já havia visto, e até um garoto colocando a mão sob a blusa da menina, como ele fizera com Itachi. Mas os dois nus numa cama? Não, ele não procurava informação do tipo._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Mikoto empurrou Fugaku de sobre si, e, corada, passou a acariciar sua parte íntima. Fugaku sorriu maldosamente, e ela olhou para o teto, envergonhada. Ele adorava ver Mikoto daquele jeito, tão submissa. A única pessoa que ele gostava, em sua família, que fosse assim tão adoravelmente submissa, era Mikoto. Odiava quando via um de seus filhos daquele jeito, já que não encaixava-se em sua mente que um deles sequer se parecesse com sua mulher._

_Fugaku grunhiu quando Mikoto tocou um ponto erógeno na base. Ela aproximou-se do pênis ereto, e passou a lamber timidamente a cabeça. O rubor apoderou-se mais ainda do rosto dela, e seu marido segurou-lhe pelos cabelos, incentivando-a a chegar mais fundo._

**Show me love 'till i'ts inside my pores**  
_Mostre-me o amor até isto estar dentro dos meus poros_

_Sasuke não soube o porquê, mas repentinamente suas roupas pareciam um estorvo. Novamente olhou para Itachi, mordendo o lábio, pensando se ele não ficaria furioso, como na primeira tentativa de Sasuke de imitar Fugaku. _

_O que mais dava se ficasse furioso! Depois ele resolvia isso, naquele momento o mundo era quente demais para ficar com roupas, e Itachi era um convite para tirá-las. O lençou que cobria seu irmão escorregou quando Itachi deitou com as costas para o colchão. Ele levava uma camisa folgada e uma cueca. Só. E em uma noite fria de inverno. Se bem que Itachi era calorento, diferente de Sasuke, que era friorento. Mais uma igualdade de Itachi com Mikoto para a lista._

_Despiu-se enquanto caminhava até a cama, retirando o pijama que levava posto. Uma vez sobre a cama, situou-se sobre Itachi, mas sem colocar seu peso sobre ele. Apenas situou-se entre as pernas levemente abertas do maior._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Sasuke olhou de esguelha para o casal no outro quarto, e notou que Fugaku tinha deitado Mikoto novamente sobre a cama, e abrira-lhe as pernas, fazendo com que dobrasse e separasse os joelhos. Com algo de esforço e cuidado, colocou as mãos na parte de trás do joelho de Itachi, e levantou-os, fazendo que ele abrisse as pernas e apoiasse as plantas dos pés na cama._

_Deslizou a cueca, com dificuldade no começo, tendo que vencer o peso de Itachi, e não fazer barulho. Tinha medo que Itachi acordasse e lhe desse outro tapa. Preferia fazer às escondidas, e quando Itachi acordasse, lhe diria que queria casar com ele. Os dois casariam, e ponto final._

_Quando Itachi finalmente ficou nu da cintura para baixo, Sasuke passou a lhe estinular com a mão, vendo como ele se mexia agitadamente na cama, mas não acordava. Provavelmente viera de uma missão da ANBU, e estava cansado._

_O moreno notou que seu irmão soltou um gemido estrangulado, e que o membro de seu irmão tornava-se ereto, pulsando sob sua mão. Notou que, inexplicavelmente, ele também estava. Claro que ele era menor que seu irmão, então toda sua anatomia era. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que o seu, ereto, parecia ser maior do que o mesmo em estado flácido. Não importou-se naquele momento, já que sua respiração tornava-se entrecortava, e a de seu irmão também. Usou a boca para abocanhar a ponta, sugando levemente, como vira sua mãe fazer. O corpo de Itachi convulsionou-se, e Sasuke sentiu parte do pré-gozo preencher sua boca. Separou-se de seu irmão, novamente olhando para seus pais. Seu pequeno corpo estava agitado, excitado. Queria continuar, e não havia coisa no mundo que iria lhe deter._

**Show me love 'till I'm screaming for more**  
_Mostre-me o amor até eu estar gritando por mais_

_Fugaku colocara dois dedos dentro de sua esposa, e Mikoto arrepiou-se. Sasuke procurou em Itachi o mesmo lugar, mas notou que ele era meio diferente da mãe. Talvez fosse uma diferença entre meninas e mulheres. Notou então que ele tinha outra entrada, mais embaixo. Sabia que aquilo não era sua principal utilização, mas lubrificou os dedos com saliva e colocou um dentro de Itachi. O corpo de seu irmão se convulsionou, e Sasuke fechou os olhos, mexendo-o. Vira que seu pai colocara dois, então acompanhou seu primeiro dedo com mais um, mexendo em conjunto, num movimento contínuo de vai-e-vem. Abriu um dos olhos, e vira de esguelha que seu pai colocara mais um dedo. Então o imitou. Itachi inconscientemente apertara os lençóis sob si, o rosto corado pelo calor._

_Mikoto, por outro lado, ouvira um gemido abafado que não era nem seu nem de Fugaku, mas achou que fosse um simples delírio pelo prazer. Por que diabos Sasuke estaria gemendo enquanto ela estava naquela situação com Fugaku? Claro que reconhecera o timbre de voz, mas talvez fosse a sua própria alterada pela paixão do momento. Resolveu deixar pra lá._

_Fugaku tirou os dedos de dentro de Mikoto. Gostava de brincar com ela antes de fazer amor. Posicionou-se entre suas pernas, e beijou-lhe gentilmente o ombro. Usou uma mão para guiar seu membro até a vagina da mulher, e penetrou-a. Mikoto abraçou-lhe fortemente, gemendo sonoramente._

_Sasuke, ao ver a cena, resolveu imitá-la, como todas as outras. Dobrou mais os joelhos do maior, e posicionou-se entre as esguias pernas. Beijou a bochecha do irmão, que murmurou algo entre sonos, e posicionou-se em sua entrada. Notou que Itachi era bastante estreito, e entrou-lhe na cabeça que talvez nunca tivesse feito aquilo. Sorriu, adorando a idéia de ser o primeiro. _

**Show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Então Sasuke penetrou-o lentamente. Itachi abriu os olhos de golpe. Inspirou o ar como se estivesse se afogando por muito tempo, e o gás essencial para sua vida estivesse lhe sendo privado. Engoliu em seco, sentindo prazer, o corpo borbulhando de paixão. Tremia, um estado febril do qual não queria retirar-se nunca. Nada nunca tinha lhe deixado tão excitado. _

_Tentou incorporar-se para ver o causante, mas as forças escaparam-se de seu corpo. Então notou que alguém se apoiava sobre si, tentando alcançar seu rosto. Arregalou os olhos. Oh Deus, era Sasuke! Gritou à plenos pulmões quando Sasuke saiu e entrou bruscamente nele. Agarrou-se firmemente no corpo de seu irmão, abraçando-o pelos ombros, juntando mais ainda os dois corpos._

**Give me all that I want**

_Dê-me tudo o que quero_

_Mikoto sentia o fogo queimando sua pele, nublando seus sentidos e deixando-a sentir e ouvir muito mais seu corpo do que seu pensamento. Fugaku a penetrava em descanso, a mão direita tocando-a no clítoris e em seus arredores. Ele estava adoravelmente corado, os olhos semicerrados. Gritou de prazer ao sentir que tocava em um ponto erógeno dentro de si. Abraçou-o mais firmemente, arranhando suas costas._

_Fugaku gemia roucamente, os lábios próximos ao ouvido de Mikoto. Sabia que ela tremia ao vê-lo gemer. Às vezes lhe dizia baixo que adorava estar dentro dela, o que fazia com que ela ficasse mais excitada e envergonhada. Os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, sem sequer imaginar que seu filho mais novo estaria transando com o irmão mais velho._

**Show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Fugaku saiu completamente de Mikoto, e penetrou-a violentamente, fazendo com que todo o corpo dela se convulsionasse de excitação. Ela soltou um gemido rouco, agarrando-se na madeira da cabeceira da cama. Fechou os olhos, acompassando seus movimentos de quadris com os do marido, fazendo-o salivar de prazer. Ele a segurou pelos cabelos, e a atraiu para um beijo passional, invadindo-lhe a boca com sua língua. Ela segurou-o pela cintura, atraindo-lhe para perto, enroscando as pernas na cintura do marido._

**Give me all that I want**

_Dê-me tudo o que quero_

_Itachi largou Sasuke, apoiando-se no colchão, tentando falar algo. Sasuke tinha o rosto corado e os olhos fortemente fechados, um sorriso trêmulo no rosto. Podia estar se sentindo sujo novamente, mas não podia negar que estava disfrutando como nunca. Sasuke começou a masturbar-lhe lentamente, o que fez com que todo o resto de força que Itachi tivesse fosse para o inferno._

_Sentia seu corpo pulsar, principalmente sua entrada, diante do intruso. Um pulsar que subia por seu corpo e invadia seus poros, ficando dentro deles. Gemeu fracamente, a respiração o mais entrecortada possível. Fechou os olhos, vendo que era inútil tentar falar. Seu corpo estava fatigado da última missão ninja, sua mente estava dolorida de tanto pensar em táticas de invasão, e agora estava sendo violado pelo próprio irmão. _

**Show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Fugaku acelerou o ritmo, se é que era ainda possível. Mikoto sentia que seu interior era lubrificado por seu próprio corpo, e como as fortes investidas chegavam cada vez mais fundo. Fechou os olhos fortemente, sentindo o orgasmo mais do que próximo. Os corpos de moviam, um contra o outro, em um ritmo frenético, buscando o fim. Os lábios novamente se encontraram, o ar tornando-se escasso._

_Sasuke, por sua vez, beijava o pescoço de Itachi, enquanto não parava de investí-lo. Subia lentamente, chegando ao queixo, indo até a bochecha. Estava cansado, mas não queria parar. Sentia que seu corpo precisava de alívio, e parar não iria dar alívio a ele. Colocou as pernas de Itachi enroscadas em sua cintura, segurando- pelos quadris, tentando chegar o mais fundo possível nele. Itachi, que já não tinha vontade de replicar, e extasiado demais para perceber o que estava acontecendo, aceitou o gesto, enlaçando o menor pela cintura. Os dois gemeram sonoramente, pelo aumento do contato._

**Give me all that I want**

_Dê-me tudo o que quero_

_- Nii-san – Sasuke gemeu e abraçou o irmão, sorrindo com felicidade._

_Ao ouvir aquele simples apelido, Itachi arregalou os olhos, e um murmúrio saiu da garganta seca. Os olhos banharam-se de lágrimas, ao finalmente ter a mente um limpa o suficiente para notar o que estava acontecendo. Deixou-se fazer, colocando as mãos aos lados de sua cabeça. Queria chorar, espernear, gritar, mas estava cansado demais para qualquer uma das opções._

_Sasuke acariciou gentilmente os cabelos de seu irmão, sorrindo ao lembrar que era uma das partes do corpo dele que mais gostava. Empurrou-se com mais força contra o corpo do irmão, notando que seu pai aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade, os corpos dele e de sua mãe tremendo convulsos._

**Show me love, show me love**

_Mostre-me o amor, mostre-me o amor_

_Mikoto, assim como Itachi, arregalou os olhos, e apertou mais o seu agarre na cabeceira da cama. A respiração era quase tão rápida quanto as penetrações que seu corpo recebia. Gemia entrecortadamente, e algumas vezes sua boca se abria e nenhum som saía dela. Retirou o agarre da madeira da cabeceira, e abraçou Fugaku com todas as suas forças. Ele também abraçou-a, entrando em um ritmo frenético._

_Imitando seu pai, Sasuke abraçou Itachi, e usou todas as suas forças para chegar à mesma velocidade do pai. Aquilo dava mais prazer, muito mais prazer. Era tão incrível que Sasuke queria gravar aquilo em sua retina para sempre._

**'Till I'm screaming for more**

_Até eu estar gritando por mais_

_Mikoto agarrou-se com todas as forças em Fugaku, chegando ao clímax, sedenta de mais. Fugaku, ao ter as paredes internas dela agarrando-o e apertando-o, também chegou ao fim, derramando-se dentro dela. Fugaku caiu por cima de Mikoto, e abraçou-a, ainda perdido em seu próprio prazer. Saiu de dentro de sua esposa, e deitou-se a seu lado, atraindo-a para perto de si. Mikoto apoiou a cabeça no peito de Fugaku, e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir._

_Por outro lado, Sasuke seguia investindo seu irmão, e Itachi tinha os olhos abertos, a boca entreaberta, e o corpo mais convulso do que nunca. O rubor tomou conta de ambos os rostos, enquanto Itachi inconscientemente apertava sua própria entrada, devido aos espasmos pré-gozo. As costas de Itachi se arquearam ao chegar ao clímax, enquanto derramava seu sêmen sobre seu abdômen. Sasuke apertou-se mais contra Itachi, sentindo seu irmão apertar seu interior, levando-o junto ao clímax. Gemeu o nome do irmão, enquanto seu gozo preenchia Itachi por dentro._

_Sasuke caiu sobre Itachi, aninhando-se em seu peito, tentando voltar à respiração normal. Oh, tinha sido incrível! Incorporara-se com dificuldade, tentando ver o rosto de seu irmão mais velho. Itachi tinha os olhos arregalados, e Sasuke sentiu um calafrio ao pensar que parecia que não tinha alma dentro daquele corpo. Então, chegou perto do ouvido dele._

_- Nii-san...? - Sasuke sussurrou lentamente, temendo a resposta._

_A reação de Itachi primeiramente tranquilizou Sasuke, para depois apavorá-lo._

_A primeira coisa que Itachi fez foi piscar os olhos, voltando a tê-los no tamanho normal. Então, focalizou Sasuke em seu olhar. Arregalou os olhos novamente, e empurrou seu irmãozinho com todas as forças que tinha, fazendo o menor cair da cama. Sasuke, do chão, viu Itachi encolher-se contra a cabeceira da cama, com pavor estampado nos olhos. Sasuke subiu novamente na cama, e tentou tocar Itachi no rosto, vendo que o maior se esquivava, aterrorizado. Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas apoderarem-se de seus olhos, com o peito doendo ao pensar que Itachi tivesse medo dele._

_- Nii-san – Sasuke chamou de novo, e então teve uma idéia. Como da primeira vez, apontou para a cena que copiara, e Itachi seguiu o lugar onde seu dedo apontava. Os olhos abriram-se desmensuradamente, e então ele voltara a ver Sasuke, desta vez esperando uma esplicação. Mas não parecia ter mais medo, pelo menos não de Sasuke, e isso aliviou enormemente o menor._

_- Co-Como...? - Itachi gaguejou pela primeira vez na vida, pelo menos era a primeira vez na frente de Sasuke._

_- E-Eu... - repentinamente, parecia que as palavras não serviam de nada naquela situação. Mesmo assim, Sasuke esforçou-se para achar as palavras que acabariam com aquele silêncio aterrador, outrora preenchido pelos gemidos deles – É que eu... Eu quero me casar com você! - Sasuke gritou, achando que não tinha mais futuro guardar seu segredo – Então eu pensei que talvez... Se eu copiasse o que o papai fazia com a mamãe, você casaria comigo, assim como ela casou com ele – Sasuke engoliu em seco, vendo como os olhos de Itachi se arregalavam novamente – E eu... Isso não importa, o que eu quero é passar a minha vida ao seu lado, nii-san! - Sasuke aproximou-se, desesperado, do corpo trêmulo de Itachi, e abraçou-o fortemente._

_Itachi deixou as lágrimas que estava guardando finalmente escorregarem por seu rosto, molhando-o. Sorriu fracamente, e prendeu Sasuke em um quente abraço fraternal, tentando esquecer e ao mesmo tempo gravar tudo o que acontecera._

_Era incesto._

_Era errado._

_Era sujo._

_Era pecaminoso._

_Mas, ainda assim, seria uma das últimas lembranças que guardaria de Sasuke._

_Estava decidido, na noite seguinte tomaria coragem o suficiente para desligar-se de todos os laços que lhe prendiam a este mundo._

_Menos um._

_O laço que agora segurava entre seus braços._

--

Sasuke respirou fundo, colocando a fotografia no chão, deitando-se na cama. Tinha feito tantas coisas à Itachi, e nem ao menos acreditava que ele tivesse sido capaz de se sacrificar tanto por ele. Só esperava que Itachi, do lugar em que estivesse, lhe perdoasse pelo que fizera.

Por ser tão igênuo.

Por ser tão cego.

Por ser tão orgulhoso.

Por ser tão imbecil.

Por não enxergar que cada frase que Itachi dizia naquela mórbida noite não era mais do que uma sucessão de mentiras.

Por ter vivido no ódio e na vingança em contra de um irmão que fizera de tudo por ele.

Por tentar destruir Konoha.

Por aliar-se à Akatsuki.

Por ajudar a quase matar Naruto.

Por nem sequer cogitar que toda a frieza de Itachi era mentira.

Por quase desperdiçar o sacrifício de Itachi e acabar se rendendo ao ódio.

Por não querer continuar a viver sem Itachi.

Por, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda amar Itachi da mesma maneira violenta e psicótica que antes.

Por amá-lo não só fraternalmente, mas também carnalmente.

Por tudo.

Sasuke levantou-se da cama, e fechou os olhos. Quando abriu-os, uma nova luz brilhava no interior das pérolas negras. Recomeçaria. Por Itachi, começaria de novo. Voltaria à estaca zero, sem sofrimento por fazê-lo. Ao contrário, encheria-se de júbilo ao apagar toda a dor de seu passado, e continuar a viver. Continuaria sem esquecer seu passado, não carregando-o como um peso, mas sim como uma advertência de não cometer os mesmos erros de outrora. E, principalmente, nunca esqueceria de Itachi.

Por Itachi, iria viver. Iria promover a paz. Ajudar Naruto a ser Hokage, e ao lado dele ajudar o mundo ninja a ter paz. Ajudar que ninguém tivesse que passar pelo que seu irmão passou.

O sol poente, outrora tampado por grossas nuvens de chuva, fôra finalmente descoberto, iluminando o rosto do único Uchiha vivo. Sasuke tornou-se levemente melancólico ao lembrar do sorriso radiante de Itachi, tão radiante como aquele sol. Era inegável, Itachi estava sorrindo para ele.

E sorriu entre lágrimas, correspondendo o sorriso imaginário do irmão.

Por agora, aquele sorriso celestial dava-lhe forças suficientes para reconstruir sua vida.

E continuar.

Sim, _continuar_.

Porque Itachi já demonstrara seu amor por ele.

Era hora de mostrar seu amor também.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**Comentários Finais: **Respirem aliviados, pessoal, finalmente acabou! Para quem estava fulo por eu parar meu rendimento para escrever esta série, sinta-se feliz. Para os que gostaram, uma notícia: talvez – e eu repito, _talvez –_ eu vá fazer uma outra série de one-shots como continuação para cada uma das one-shots. Isso se eu tiver criatividade e achar necessário. Até lá, vou tentar adicionar mais capítulos às histórias que já tenho – que, diga-se de passagem, estão meio cheias de teias de aranha – Ja Ne, Kissus!


End file.
